Doom: Hell to Pay
by IodineX
Summary: A young Marine by the code name of Blaze end up in the middle of hell on earth. He has to fight for survival even when all of the Marine's in the base are dead.


The UAC (Union Aerospace Corporation) has ceased all research that took place on Mars after the incident involving the deaths of a group of Marines. Scientists could not explain the hellish occurrences. However, for a young Marine named Blain, life on Earth turned into a similar scenario.

**DOOM **

**HELL TO PAY**

The cheering of the crowd echoed through the gym. They were cheering on a fight between Blain Zachary, who stood at 5'10" 157 lbs, and Tank who stood at 6'3" 283 lbs. Blain was a skilled hand-to-hand combat fighter in the Marines. He was ranked 2nd in his class. His squad leaders referred to him as "Blaze" because he seemed to set his opponents ablaze with his speed at fighting.

Blaze seemed too quick for Tank. He zipped in and out throwing punches that were nearly invisible. Tank tried hard to defend himself against Blaze's attacks. Tank was getting beaten up badly. The crowd cheered on Blaze to finish Tank off. Tank threw one punch that seemed like it could kill an average man, but Blaze ducked under and then came back up with an uppercut. Tank fell flat on his back, dizzy and confused from the blow. The crowd of Marines threw money into the ring and cheered on Blaze and his victory. Blaze collected the money and stuffed it into his pocket.

Just then the door burst open, a pissed off General Samson entered the hot and smelly gym. "Attention!" he roared. Every Marine in the room quickly turned and faced him. "Just what the fuck do you men think you are doing?" No one answered. General looked up at the ring and saw Blaze. "Blaze I want to see you in my office in 10 minutes sharp!"

"Sir yes sir!" Blaze replied as he nearly choked on spit. Blaze had a wild sense of spirit. He loved to live life on the edge but he did respect his authority figures because he figured it would get him to more places rather than disrespecting authority. Blaze made sure he got every last dollar into his pocket and leaped out of the ring and sped off to the locker room to change.

Blaze met with General Samson in his office. "Do you know why I brought you here?" Samson asked.

"Is it because of the fight tonight, sir?" Blaze replied.

"Yes, Blain, you cannot hold these fights, it is against code of conduct. Any free range gambling is illegal and can get you discharged from the corps. I personally do not want to discharge you because you are a highly valued soldier. Not many men at the age of 19 are at such a high rank in their class as you. So just tighten up your act a little more." Samson and Blain saluted each other. Samson sat down at his desk and watched the telescreen on the wall showing Blain walking back out to his barrack.

The next morning after his work out, Blaze went to the gun range on the eastern side of the base. The base was enormous, 50 square miles to be exact. It took Blaze half an hour to reach the indoor gun range. The whole base was nothing but a series of corridors and giant rooms with subsidiary rooms. The base did have outdoor training courses as well but the majority was indoors. The base was also separated from normal town and city life because it was nestled in the great forests of Wyoming.

While Blaze was unloading magazines from his assault rifle into a target painted canvas he was thinking about what General Samson told him last night and then he thought about his poverty stricken life back home in L.A. He left his home when he was 18 and enlisted into the U.S. Military specifically into the Marines. He drove himself to succeed so that he could go to college and have a normal life. He snapped back into reality when the female voice that came from the gun stated "Reload." Blaze ejected the clip and shoved another one into the port, cocked the lever back to lodge a bullet into the breach and then fired at his target. Blaze was improving rapidly on his accuracy. He could nail the bullseye within three shots. Blaze heard a rumor that the Marines were being issued new weaponry to play with. While he was destroying the target he remembered hearing something about a new type of chain gun, some kind of BioForce weaponry that was developed by the UAC, and a new prototype submachine gun called the "SMG-X." Curiosity struck him, as he grew somewhat anxious to see what new toys he would be working with.

Later on while Blaze was busy beating the shit out of a punching bag he noticed three Marines being called into General Samson's office. Those three Marines were the assholes that used to pick on Blaze when he first arrived at the base. They used to shove him into lockers, beat on him with socks full of soap, and dump food on him in the cafeteria, just like bullies in a high school. Apparently these guys messed with General Samson and were being discharged from the corps.

About 30 minutes later they walked out of the office with angry expressions. They were escorted from the base by three armed guards. Blaze went back to beat on the punching bag.

Blaze got undressed, turned on the water, and waited till it got hot. The shower room was empty. He looked over at the mirror on the wall and peered into it with his hand caressing his face. _I need to shave_, he thought. The water became hot and Blaze stepped under the cascading fountain. He wet his hair and lathered up some shampoo to wash it with, scrubbing vigorously to wash out the day's imperfections. Just then something flashed through his mind. A sudden sharp pain jolted his brain causing him to fall to the floor. Blaze entered a dream state.

It was like he was in hell. It was dark, and nothing but rocks and lava surrounded him. He looked up at the sky through the hot wind. Large rocky structures floated motionlessly in the blood red sky. Screams of souls and echoes of painful moans ripped through the air. Blaze slowly approached a ruby colored orb with what looked like the face of a spirit inside. Small balls of red light orbited around the weird globe. Blaze felt intense fear, but he slowly reached out towards the orb. The ice-cold sphere sent a rush of energy through his arm and into his mind. It felt like an extremely cold electric shock. Blaze screamed in pain and fright as the energy took over him. Blaze's body flinched and he woke up. The shower room was still empty and the water was still hot. Blaze lifted himself up off of the floor and peered into the empty steam filled room. His head was throbbing. Blaze did not know it but he was now endowed with Berserker Energy. Feeling sick he slowly lifted himself up off of the floor. He suddenly bent over and threw up all over the wet floor. The vomit splatter simply washed down the drain with the hot water. Blaze coughed trying to get every last bit of bile out of his stomach. Blaze looked up into the mirror. In the reflection were three robed men behind him. Behind them was the scene of hell and fire. It seemed like a sort of omen to what was in the future.

The next morning Blaze woke up from the loud yelling of the Sergeant. He rubbed his eyes clean of any of that tear duct shit. Blaze got out of his bunk bed and got dressed, then went out into Founder's Hall to meet up with General Samson. Outside in the bright sun the RRTS team stood in a straight line being lectured by General Samson about the new weaponry. "Today is a big day, men!" He yelled. He paused for a moment "Men, today you get to see what big boy toys will be issued to you." Samson said. The Sergeant stepped forward with a big fucking gun in his arms. "Men, this is the BioForce 9000 Military edition. It was developed by the UAC as a source of weaponry. God rest their souls with that horrible incident on Mars eight years ago. The UAC wanted to issue these to the military because of that incident as a reminder of the people who lost their lives that day. This gun fires a plasmatic substance that acts as an acid, or in English, it will eat through the toughest shit you can find faster than you can eat a pussy. It can chew through a high armored tank."

Blaze was amazed at this gun's size.

"The next gun we have is…" Sergeant took up a giant chain gun. "The Vulcan .50. This rapid-fire chain gun fires 500 rounds per second. The rounds are 50 caliber burst rounds. This gun also features an auto spin feature so you can have immediate firing time." The Sergeant flipped a switch on the handle of the gun and that turned the barrels. "The third gun that we are getting is this submachine gun called the SMG-X. It is a small medium range weapon that fires 50 caliber bullets. Each of our guns will come standard with dual clips, and a high power infrared scope." Blaze was happy to see these guns. The assault rifles that they used already were good but they needed some new flavor with weapons. The men of the RRTS got to take the weapons to the gun range and test them out. Blaze missed his chance to fire them because he was working on his hand-to-hand combat in the gym.

Evening came and it was game night. The arcade and food court was opened to all of the Marines. The arcade itself was the size of a basketball gym. Every game that anyone could think of was in there. After finishing his burger and fries Blaze headed over to the _Super Turbo Turkey Puncher_ game and tried to top his highest score. The noise in the room was drowned out by Blaze's concentration and the sound of turkeys being punched. The arcade remained used until around midnight. Then everyone was called out and back to their barracks to sleep.

Blaze climbed up into his bed and crashed for the night. Blaze fell into a deep sleep. He could hear screaming of his men ringing through his ears but it was only as if it was a dream. Suddenly his eyes opened up. The room was dark; the only light was a flickering florescent light that was only hanging by its wires. Blaze quickly sat up and noticed in the dark the faint figures of dead bodies. Bloodstains were all over the walls and body parts were strewn about. Blaze threw over his covers to the other side and leaped off of his top bunk bed. Like a blaze of light, Blaze threw on his squad gear then threw his armor vest over it. Blaze nearly ripped the gun closet door off of its hinges as he opened it to get his rifle. His hand gripped the rubberized handle. He put his thumb on the print reader above the view screen on his gun. "Handle ID: Blaze." Said the female voice from the gun. "That's me baby, scream my name!" Blaze replied in a stern manner. He kissed his rifle and loaded the breach. It was game time for Blaze here on out.

The barrack door opened up to Founder's Hall, the main hall that contained the barracks for the soldiers. The rifle appeared into his line of eyesight as he walked to the barrack next to his. The door began to crack open but it jammed and sparks rained down from the machinery that opened the door. Just then the arm of a soldier popped out and screamed for help, but something that sounded like a monster got the poor man from behind. The sound of the chewing of flesh and bones echoed through the hall. The severed arm fell through the door. There was nothing Blaze could do, he could only press on. Blaze swung the rifle in the direction his body turned, which was to the next door. He pressed the entrance button but this door too jammed. Just then the doors shot out towards Blaze, but just missed him. Blaze held his rifle tight to him. A grotesque figure stepped through the dim doorway. This ugly fucker, called an Imp, walked out of the barrack. It was red and had multiple eyes. It screeched a horrible noise and tossed a fireball at Blaze. He stepped to the side as the fireball exploded on the wall next to him. With out hesitation Blaze shoved the trigger back and held the rifle steady, as the bullets tore the imp into shreds and chunks of flesh and blood. Blaze then walked to the end of the corridor, to General Samson's suite.

The door opened and a pitch-black room greeted Blaze. He flipped on the infrared scope on his rifle to check for heat. He had to navigate through the room using his scope. He heard a noise behind him and quickly turned, another Imp. He put a bullet in its head for an instant kill. No other head signal turned up on the scope. General Samson must be somewhere else. Blaze left the dark room. Once he got out he flipped off the infrared scope back to the normal scope. He walked to the other end of Founder's Hall. There were random bodies strung against the walls. Blood was smeared on the walls as if it were some bad horror movie. The rifle stock was pressed against Blaze's armpit. He didn't let that rifle out of his sight. His life depends on that rifle. He believed the female spirit in that gun would guide him and protect him.

The floor panel that Blaze stepped onto caved in. Blaze fell helplessly into a dark abyss. It was the basement boiler room floor that caught him. He got up and positioned his rifle again. It was like a rave from hell. The narrow system of hallways surrounded by walls of boilers and generators flashed with strobing electrical malfunctions. The deep red glow magnified the flashing lights. The sound of the creatures screamed through the boiler corridors. Blaze's adrenal glands felt as if they were going to explode. The bright green glow from the tiny telescreen on his rifle displayed that he had 20 rounds left in that magazine. He noticed a flashlight on the ground. Blaze scooped it up in his grip and held it tight against the grip on the front of the rifle. He now had a source of light besides the strobing electrical wires. Blaze turned a corner and met face to face with a snarling imp. Blaze beat it in the face with the stock of his rifle and put two rounds into its heart. He was too pumped, scared, and too pissed to be messed with by these demons.

The twisting pathway within the boiler room left Blaze feeling hopeless for an end. Another imp jumped down from atop a boiler. Blaze left it dead with two rounds in the head. Blaze came to a pitch-black corner in the boiler room. Just then his flashlight went out. "Shit, not now!" He said to no one. Blaze smacked the light, and flicked back on. Just then he was knocked flat on his ass by a large fist. A demon called a Baron emerged from the dark corner. Blaze screamed in fright and scooted back against a generator. The Baron got in his face and snarled, its teeth glistened a nasty yellow color and drool dripped from its bottom lip onto Blaze's lap. This demon was quite large. Suddenly Blaze felt a sensation. He felt a feeling of rage. Something burned inside of him. His fist flew into the Baron's face unintentionally. Blaze jumped up, back onto his feet, as the Baron stumbled backwards. This feeling rage was the Berserker Energy fueling his adrenaline pumping glands. Blaze leaped towards the Baron, ducking under a powerful swing, and punching it right in the core. The Baron popped like a balloon, guts and blood splattering all over the walls and machinery. The feeling of rage died down. Blaze picked up his rifle, raised it up to sight, and moved on. He couldn't believe what just happened. That dream he had the other night wasn't really a dream.

Blaze came upon the entrance to the boiler room. The door slid open and before Blaze was a zombified Marine. The zombie had its own assault rifle in hand and was ready to fire. Blaze laid down the gauntlet and put the bullets in first. "Reload." Said the sexy female voice from the rifle. Blaze stood over the dead soldier, dropped the heavy metal clip onto the zombie's face, took another clip from his belt clip, and loaded the gun. Blaze also snatched three grenades from the dead Marine's belt. "These may come in handy." Blaze headed south down Corridor D; clear across the other end of the barracks. From a corner a couple of yards down from Blaze came Tank, the Marine Blaze had defeated in the fight. Tank's eyes seemed to glow red. Just then the beastly man mutated into a Baron demon. The demon gave a bellowing roar. Blaze took one of the grenades from his belt. The Baron charged at Blaze with a loud roar. Blaze pulled the pin and chucked the explosive down the throat of the Baron. The demon coughed and gagged, and then exploded all over the hallway. Blaze simply brought his rifle back up to sight and continued down the hall Tank came from. At the end of that hallway two zombies flanked Blaze. Blaze threw himself behind a pillar. Just then he looked over and noticed a small cranny containing the charging pad for the corps. Sentry bots. The small spider like robot was a security device for the base. The base used them to roam the halls during the night and guard the entire base. It was armed with a tiny chain gun, and had a camera for an eye. Blaze shot a bullet into the launch button on the switch above the pad. The little guy stood up, gave some little bleeps and beeps and turned on its built in flashlight. It looked up at Blaze with robotic excitement. Just then a bullet from one of the zombies hit its impermeable shell. It turned and looked down the hall. The little robot crawled down towards the zombie Marines and mowed them down with its little gun. Blaze quickly followed behind it. "Lead me to the armory room." Blaze commanded. The Sentry bot gave a bleep and turned a corner. Imps began emerging out of corners and from floor panels. Blaze raised his gun and fired at them. The little robot began firing its little gun too.

Through three long corridors and through some rooms the little robot led Blaze. It led him to a door locked by a keypad. The robot stood at the door and hacked into the keypad to unlock it. Blaze had one shot left before he could restock on clips in the armory room. Right when the door opened the robot was destroyed by an Imp's fireball. "Fuck!" Screamed Blaze. He raised his rifle and shot the last round into the head of the Imp. The demon fell to the floor dead. "Reload," said Blaze's favorite voice. She lets him know he's still alive. Blaze leaped into the armory room.

The site was grand. All of the ammo, weapons and bullet vests one could dream of. At the back of the room was another door. By it was a handle reader. Blaze walked up to it. "Please state your handle ID." The female voice came from the lock pad. There must have been some kind of radio communication because the female voice from Blaze's rifle stated "Handle ID: Blaze."

"Handle ID: Blaze; Blain Zachary, Marine RRTS Private 10445-65, Confirmed! Welcome Blaze." Stated the voice from the lock pad. The door opened. In this room was where the three prototype weapons that were being issued to the Marine RRTS team. However, two of those weapons were missing. "Shit! That Big Fucking Gun 9000 or what ever it was called is missing!" Blaze also took heed that the chain gun was missing. The only gun left was the SMG-X. "Reload." The rifle commanded.

"I know I know, damn girl!" Blaze replied as if it were a real female. Blaze took the small submachine gun that was floating in its display case. "Now don't get jealous baby, I love you more than anything but I need more firepower." Blaze told his rifle. Blaze loaded the dual clips into the SMG-X. He powered on the scope, then took a sling strap and slung it around his other shoulder. Blaze took 4 clips for his rifle and stuck them onto his belt, then took a dual clip and loaded it into his rifle. "There you go sugar." He told his girl gun. He loaded the breach. Blaze also snagged one of the dual barreled shotguns and strapped it to his hip, loading some extra shells into a side pouch on his waist. Blaze also found a pair of brass knuckles lying on the ammo desk in the armory room. He took the knuckles and slid them into his right pocket. Blaze had also found a Light Attachment Module for his rifle. He quickly snatched it up and hooked it onto his rifle. He raised his rifle back up to site. He was now more ready for battle, armed to the teeth and expecting more evil to come. Blaze left the room.

When he stepped outside of the armory room he looked down at the broken Sentry bot. Blaze headed towards arcade, which was just down the corridor around the corner. As he turned down the corner two more zombies had jumped out from a dark nook. Blaze let them have it, smearing their blood on the wall. Blaze shot out the lock to the arcade and pried open the door. He raised his rifle back up and carefully trekked though the dimly lit arcade. Blaze came to the end of the back isle of games. The _Super Turbo Turkey Puncher_ game was still on. It displayed a turkey ready to be smacked about. Just then something had emerged from behind Blaze, and threw a punch. Blaze dodged it because he saw something in the reflection of the screen. The demon had punched through the screen of the game. It turned to face Blaze. It was a Revenant demon, a tall skinny, skeleton-like demon with two small missile launchers mounted on its shoulders. It fired two missiles at Blaze, but he managed to launch himself out of the way. The demon ran up and got in his face. The Revenant threw another punch, but Blaze caught its first in his hand and broke it. The demon screamed, and armed two more missiles. Blaze stuck his fists in the launchers and jammed both missiles. The demon screamed again and looked at him with an angry expression. Blaze jumped backwards, while in midair he took the shotgun and pulled the trigger. Some of the stray shrapnel hit the missiles, causing them to detonate. The Revenant blew apart, bones and metal shattered among the floor and arcade machines. Blaze got back up and holstered the shotgun back on his thy.

Thought out the cafeteria there was no sign of anyone or any demon. Blaze was feeling hungry and decided to grab a small snack from the back. He scouted the back kitchen and noticed one of the cooks leaning against the refrigerator. "Shit! Hey are you alright?" Asked Blaze.

The badly wounded cook replied "Please, don't let me turn into one of those demons. Shoot me! Please! Shoot me!" The cook reached up, grabbed the barrel of the rifle, and put it to his head. "Do it!" He yelled. Blaze couldn't pull the trigger. Not on another human being. The monsters were easy but not this. Blaze closed his eyes. "Do it now!" The cook bellowed. An image flashed through Blaze's mind. It was an image of an Imp sitting in the cook's current position. Blaze opened his eyes. The cook had mutated. Blaze pulled the trigger. The Imp was impaled in the forehead by the bullet. "What the fuck is happening to the Marines?" He asked himself. Blaze raised his rifle again and left the arcade.

The tank hangars were near by. Blaze decided to stop in to see if anyone was still alive. He followed a smaller corridor to the giant gray doors. As he approached the door he had to go through the same Handle ID crap that he had to go though in the armory room. The doors opened before him. A gigantic hangar awaited him. However, the hangar seemed empty. Blaze slowly entered.

The gargantuan hangar was quieter than death. It was dimly lit and most of the tanks were missing. Blaze stopped and peered though the scope atop his rifle. The scope revealed something odd. In the direct open center of the hangar was a pentagram. Blaze looked up at the floor but the pentagram was not there. He looked back through the scope to see the pentagram on the ground again. Blaze quietly approached the area where the ghostly pentagram was. Right as he approached the center of the hangar the floor exploded. Blaze was thrown onto his back, and his rifle went sliding across the floor under a tank. A bright orange glow shot out from the hole in the floor. Blaze slowly looked up and tried to focus. A giant demon emerged from the hole in the ground. Blaze could see a bit better to take notice of this 25-foot tall monster. It looked like a man's body with a ram's head and a mechanical leg. Attached to its right arm was a large rocket launcher. The center of its abdomen was exposed. Blaze scooted backwards in hope of reaching his rifle, but he looked back and noticed the glow from the telescreen under a tank. Blaze thrust himself under the tank to get his rifle. He grasped the handle, and then was alerted by what sounded like a flying missile. The monster, called Cyberdemon, launched a round at the tank that Blaze was underneath. The tank exploded and shot up in the air. Blaze was huddled underneath. He realized that he was exposed and rolled out of the way before the tank hit the ground again. Blaze stumbled back onto his feet quickly and ran around a bend of tanks to hide. Blaze didn't think he could take down Cyberdemon with his rounds because he was too large, so he did not waste any. Blaze shouldered his weapon and kept sneaking around the demon that was on the look out. Just then a bright spot light lit up the location of Blaze. Cyberdemon turned too see him and fired another rocket. Blaze ducked behind a stack of steel boxes. Blaze wondered who exposed him with the spot light. Blaze peaked his head around the corner of the box stack. He saw three shadowy figures behind the spot light. He disappeared out of site before the light illuminated the boxes where he was. The light then passed to search a different spot. Blaze slipped out of the cover and climbed up one of the tanks. He powered the turret and swiveled it towards the catwalk with the spot light. Since the hangar was so dark they could not tell which tank Blaze was in. Blaze grasped the joystick tightly and hit the fire button. The three figures upon the catwalk were taken out along with the spot light. Cyberdemon turned towards the tank that Blaze was inside of. He raised his arm and fired a rocket just as Blaze leapt out of the turret. He ran out of the way of the exploding tank. Cyberdemon roared a loud roar and fired rockets blindly. Tanks were exploding left from right behind Blaze. Blaze approached the bodies of the figures. They were robed men. They had pentagram necklaces around their necks. Their robes were smoldering from the blast they just took. Only one of them was noticeable, the others were burned beyond recognition. "Shit, these must have been those jackasses that were discharged from the corps. That means they summoned this hell upon the base." Blaze told himself. One of them was holding a barely scratched BFG. Blaze took up the massive weapon in his arms. He looked up at the tall demon that was frantically searching for him. Blaze pointed the BFG upright at the demon's rocket launcher. Cyberdemon noticed Blaze and fired yet another rocket at him. Blaze pulled the thick trigger and fired a bright blue round at the arm launcher on Cyberdemon. On the way up the BFG blast melted the rocket away. Cyberdemon's arm launcher was melted away. The giant beast roared in pain. Blaze ran behind a tank that was parallel to Cyberdemon. He rolled a turret round under the backside of the tank, ran behind a huge steel rack of rockets, brought his rifle up to sight and put a bullet into the rocket shell. The tank exploded, flew through the air towards Cyberdemon, smashed into him and knocked him back into the pit of hell. The tank landed perfectly upside down and covered the hole in the ground. Cyberdemon could be heard below burning and roaring. Fire shot up around the edges of the tank. Blaze picked up the BFG that he had set down and loaded another round into its breach. He went over to one of the tanks and radioed out for rescue. "This is RRTS member Blain Zachary, I need immediate rescue from the Wyoming Marine Headquarters. I repeat, I need immediate rescue from the WMH! There have been unexplainable occurrences here, everyone is dead, and I need rescue team! No one came over the radio to answer his call. Blaze did not have time to wait for a response so he slammed the radio back on its hook. He had to press on.

Blaze entered the corridor in which he had just come from. Zombies appeared from the dark corners. Blaze pulled the trigger to see how hard the SMG-X could punch. One of the zombies flew backwards and smashed into a wall, leaving a big blood smear. "Damn!" Blaze exclaimed. Blaze shot the other zombies and followed a sign on the ceiling that pointed to Blaze's destination, the helipad. He followed an adjacent twisting corridor. An Imp flew out from under a floor panel. Blaze aimed and shot at the demon. More Imps seemed to emerge from various places; however, they were not match for that little submachine gun. Right when Blaze turned a corner and went up a flight of stairs another zombified soldier awaited him at the top. It was General Samson. Cradled against him was the chain gun. He grunted and fired. Blaze rolled out of harms way and took up the BFG. Blaze brought the mammoth gun up to his point of view and fired the great ball of death at Samson. General Samson was taken back through the wall behind him. The chain gun fell to the floor barely harmed. "Fuckin' shit!" Blaze stated after witnessing General Samson's second death. The BFG was now empty of rounds and obsolete. Blaze snatched up the heavy artillery after dropping the BFG. He flipped the auto spin switch on. The hum of the spinning barrels echoed through the hall. Just as he turned the corner the power shut off, then came back on. The hall was filled with soldier zombies. Blaze stood ground and squeezed the trigger. The chain gun mowed down the large pack of zombies. Blaze watched as his once fellow men fell victim to his own bullets. The chain gun clicked empty as the last zombie fell to the floor dead.

Blaze dropped the heavy chain gun and brought up his beloved rifle to sight. Blaze opened the door to the main lobby. He was greeted by a horde of angry Barons. Blaze's rifle laid down the demons to rest. "Reload." Stated the beautiful voice of the rifle. Blaze dropped the empty clip and took another from his belt. He cocked the bullet into the breach just as the power went out again. He raised his rifle up again and looked through the infrared scope. It was nothing but red until the scope caught the white figures of demons running about. He shot some more Imps that were on the second story catwalk, turned and sleighed another Baron behind him. In the dark he heard crash through the wall. The power came back on. This was a new demon, a Pinky demon. The large bull-like monster with mechanical legs leaped at Blaze, knocking him down. His rifle slid away from him. The demon clouded over Blaze ready to tear him to pieces. Blaze bent his knee, grabbed the handle of the shotgun strapped to his hip and pulled the trigger. Blaze closed his eyes and hoped for the best. The Pinky growled and fell to its side. Blaze got back up and took up his rifle again. The Pinky got back up off of its side and turned towards Blaze. Blaze put two rifle rounds into Pinky's head, killing the demon instantly. Blaze turned towards the hole in the wall, and slowly stepped through the massive clutter of wall debris. He turned left and headed through the mission room. This room was where the Marine's strategize for missions. At the center of the room was the holograph map generator. However instead of a digitized map floating above ground there was a red pentagram. The image seemed to flicker and twitch. Blaze aimed his rifle all around. Another Baron appeared from the top row of seats. The monster picked up a dead Marine and threw the carcass at Blaze and then jumped down at him with a giant fist. Blaze lowered the rifle, grabbed the dead body by the legs and swung it at the Baron. The body knocked the Baron aside into a wall. The Baron quickly turned and threw punches at Blaze. Blaze simply dodged each powerful attack. Blaze was too quick for the Baron, just as he was too quick for Tank. Blaze ducked in and out and threw punches back, sticking the Baron each time. Blaze knocked the Baron back against the wall, quickly took out the shotgun and destroyed the Baron. Blaze had just exited the mission room when a zombie with a chainsaw rushed him. Blaze did a quick wall run around the Zombie, brought up his rifle to his point of view, and laid the chainsaw-wielding monster to rest. Blaze then realized there were hordes of zombies coming from each direction of the corridor. He was trapped. Blaze shouldered his rile and grabbed the buzzing chainsaw from the ground. As the horde grew closer, Blaze brought up the chainsaw and began slicing his way through the corridor. Body parts and blood were shooting out in all directions as Blaze sawed the zombies into shreds of human remains. Blaze had finished off the last zombie in the first horde but remembered the horde right behind him. Blaze took another grenade and threw it into the crowd of the undead. He watched as the grenade demolished the zombies. Blaze pressed on down the final corridor, which led to the staircase up to the helipad. He could see the door to the staircase. As he turned the corner, he quickly dodged a blast from a zombie with a shotgun. Blaze hit the wall and turned to face the zombie. With a tug of the trigger the zombie was down. This corridor seemed to never end. Imps were emerging from the ceiling and floor panels. Blaze continued to aim and lay the demons to rest with his rifle. Another Baron burst through a wall and threw a dead body at Blaze. Blaze slipped past the flying body and threw his last grenade at the Baron. The Baron was dumb enough to reach down and pick it up. The grenade blew the Baron's arm off, and the monster roared a painful roar. Blaze quieted it with the rifle rounds.

The staircase was reached. Blaze climbed the stairs and kicked open the door to the helipad. A bright light came through the doorway as if he had reached heaven. "You are safe now soldier, we are taking you home." was the last words Blaze heard before he woke up inside the helicopter.

Blaze's eyes opened and adjusted to the setting sun over the horizon. Blaze looked down at the endless forest of Wyoming. It was over. Blaze had survived certain doom, but something did not feel right to him. Something deep inside him was telling him that something was wrong.

Maledict, a large winged creature soared through the air. It looked somewhat like an enormous bat, but its face was that of a human skull with ram horns on it. The feeling of uncertainty in Blaze turned into a mixture of panic, fear, and hate. The creature approached the back of the helicopter as it coasted through the cool air over the forest of Wyoming. The other soldiers in the helicopter were not expecting anything. Maledict opened its great big mouth and spit a large ball of fire at the tail of the helicopter. The heat and explosion clipped off the tail blade. Everyone inside was thrown around. The pilot could not keep the helicopter steady. They were going down fast. Blaze grabbed his rifle and loaded a fresh clip into it. The helicopter spun around in a circle as it plummeted into the deep green forest. Maledict circled around the falling helicopter like a buzzard around its prey. As the craft reached the canopy of the forest Blaze stood up, grabbed onto an overhead handle and kicked the door open. He slung his rifle around him and leaped out. The other soldiers were doomed. Blaze landed on the cold forest floor and rolled till he could stop himself. There the helicopter lay smoldering and broken. Everyone inside was dead. A large shadow passed over Blaze. He looked up and Maledict was patrolling the air. Blaze armed his rifle and prepared himself for what was next.


End file.
